ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ken Sugimori
| image = | imagesize = | alt = | caption = | birth_name = Sugimori Ken | birth_date = | birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Japanese | field = Video game design | training = | movement = | works = Pokémon franchise; Pulseman; Drill Dozer | influenced by = | influenced = | awards = | website = }} (born January 27, 1966 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese video game designer, illustrator, manga artist, and director. He is most famous as the character designer and art director for the Pokémon franchise. Sugimori is also credited with the art direction for other titles, including Pulseman. Sugimori drew all of the original 151 Pokémon himself. He has worked on the various Pokémon movies, trading cards, and other games like the Super Smash Bros. series. Career From early 1981 until 1986, Sugimori illustrated a gaming fanzine called ''Game Freak'', which had been started by Satoshi Tajiri. Sugimori discovered the magazine in a dōjinshi shop, and decided to get involved. Eventually, the two decided to pitch an arcade game design idea to Namco; they reworked Game Freak into a development company and produced Mendel Palace. Sugimori is most famous as the character designer and art director for the Pokémon franchise and drew all of the original 151 Pokémon himself. He has worked on the various Pokémon movies, trading cards, and other games. For [[Pokémon Black and White|''Pokémon Black'' and White]], Sugimori directed a team of 17 people in designing new characters for the games, though he always drew the final designs. He drew much of his inspiration from observing animals in aquariums and zoos. Sugimori has also written and illustrated original manga, including one which was distributed with pre-orders of [[Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness|''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time'' and Explorers of Darkness]]. When he begins a new character, his process normally involves making a rough sketch, then tracing it on to film paper while polishing it and making the illustration more professional looking. After that, he draws the character many times, changing its proportions until he is satisfied. Works Video game *''Pokémon (video game series): Art Director/character designer *Mendel Palace: character design *Smart Ball: character design *Jerry Boy 2'' (canceled game): character designer *''Drill Dozer: Director/Game Design *Pulseman: character design/Artist *''BUSHI Seiryūden Futari no Yūsya: character design Card Game *''Pokémon Trading Card Game: main card artist Anime *Pokémon'' (TV): character design *''Pokémon: The First Movie: Original character design *Pokémon: The Movie 2000: Original character design *Pokémon 3: The Movie: Conceptual character artist *Pokémon 4Ever: Conceptual character artist *Pokémon Heroes: Conceptual character artist Manga *''Quinty (Mendel Palace) *''Jerry Boy'' (Smart Ball) *''Valkyrie no Bōken Gaiden: Futari no Megami'' (The Adventure of Valkyrie Gaiden: Two Goddess) *''Screw Breaker Gōshin Dorirurero'' (Drill Dozer) *''Pokémon Fushigi no Danjon Toki no Tankentai Yami no Tankentai'' ([[Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness|''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time'' and Explorers of Darkness]]) *''Shin Maido Osawagaseshimasu'' References External links * Sugimori's blog(Japanese) * Sugimori's twitter account (mostly Japanese) Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo people Category:People from Fukuoka (city) Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese art directors Category:Manga artists Category:Japanese illustrators